simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Ruthenian Armed Forces
The Imperial Ruthene Armed Forces are the military services of The Empire of Ruthenia established after the collapse of the Parsian Empire. On 13 June of 3219 the Basileus Konstantinos I signed a Basilika decree establishing the Ruthene Ministry of Defence and placing all the Parsian and Ruthene Armed Forces under imperial control. The commander-in-chief of the armed forces is the Basileus of Ruthenia. Although the Ruthene armed forces were formed in 3219, the Ruthene military dates its roots back to the times of the Kormenian period. According to SIPRI, Ruthenia spent nearly $3,913.31M on arms in 3269. Ruthenia is planning further increases in its military spending, with draft budgets showing a 53% rise in real terms up the next years. However, SIPRI adds that many analysts are doubtful whether the industry will be able to deliver on such ambitious plans after decades of stagnation following the collapse of the Parsian Empire. The military has a strong part in Ruthene society and structure, and is generally regarded as one of the most trustworthy institutions of the country. Among more traditional sectors of society, such as those in rural regions, national service has been historically perceived as a rite of passage. Mandatory military service is often perceived as part of the "natural" order of life, and as a final school of socialization and maturing for young Ruthenian men before the real world. In part this attitude was caused by moralistic beliefs and strong imperial identity with the defense of the empire, encapsulated in the proverb Women have birth, men have the army, meaning that both genders offer a service to their Ruthenian motherland, women by giving birth and men by helping defend it. History The Ruthenian Military A direct descendant of the Parsian Army, maintained a similar level of Parsian military discipline, strategic prowess and organization but is own identity and formations thanks in part to the influence they had the Parsians during their conquests and their period of slavery, where the military awareness of Ruthenian enormously influenced. The first officers were personally reviewed by the Basileus Konstantinos Daskalaris future Basileus, and after the Battle of Ostambal, many survivors and their close became official, the first Polemarchos was a survivor of the Battle. A new military doctrine, promulgated in November 3260, implicitly acknowledged the contraction of the old Parsian military into a regional military power without global ambitions. In keeping with its emphasis on the threat of regional conflicts, the doctrine called for a Ruthene military that is smaller, lighter, and more mobile, with a higher degree of professionalism and with greater rapid deployment capability. Such change proved extremely difficult to achieve. Under Defence Minister Evangelos Doukas, little military reform took place, though there was a plan to create more deployable Mobile Forces. Later Defence Minister Doukas had good qualifications but did not manage to institute lasting change. Only under Defence Minister Nikos Galanos did a certain amount of limited reform begin, though attention was focused upon the Strategic Rocket Forces. The new Imperial Armed Forces are officialy established in January of 3219 after the abolishment of the Parsian Empire and the complete "annexation" of the peninsula. The new Basileus after the coronation assumed various reforms as the Creation of the office as the Armed Force Headquarters and a overall overhaul of the army ranks and offices, It was among the most effective armies of the continent, after the First Expansion War, the Ruthenian Armed Forces proved to be a powerhouse in the region. thanks to the victores in the Battle of Giovagnella and the quickly course of action in Arcadia and the west coast of Maurian Kingdom. The war betwen Mauryans and Ruthenians cost near 1.000.000 of lives and the annexation of the country, the first and only victory of the Imperial Armed Forces, The army marched through the central square of Arcadia after total surrender and annexation of the region, little later by a Basilika Decree, the city is refounded as a Neapolis. In 3232 Theodoros announces a new reform of the entire armed forces, gendarmerie separating and classifying major imperial military forces and forces of order, returning to the imperial gendarmerie but a secondary force under the Ministry of Internal Affairs. The Intervention of the Ruthene military in Arendale during the Communist crisis improved and gives some prestigious for the courage of the ruthene soldier, the numerous lows during the intervention and the ambush in the battle of Bel Passa gives to the Ruthene military a martyr, the loss of 25,000 troops and the death of Isidoros Lamprakis, renombred general in the Ruthene-Maurian War give the Imperial government the promise of a memorial to the fallen soldiers, creating the tomb of the unknown soldier in Auronopolis in 3255 3267 military reform Significant reforms were announced in late 3267 under Defence Minister Nikos Galanos, and major structural reorganisation began in 3269. Key elements of the reforms announced in October 3267 include reducing the armed forces to a strength of 200.000 million by 3270; reducing the number of officers; centralising officer training from 65 military schools into 10 'systemic' military training centres; reducing the size of the central command; introducing more civilian logistics and auxiliary staff; elimination of cadre-strength formations; reorganising the reserves; reorganising the army into a brigade system; and reorganising air forces into an air base system instead of regiments. On 17 October 2012 the head of the State General’s Defense Committee told Kathimerini that Ruthenia plans to boost annual defense spending by 59 percent to almost 2 billions of Drachmas in 3280 up from 3290. Conscription and Personnel As of 3219, some 70.000 young men are brought into the Army via conscription in two call-ups each year. The term of service is 12 months. Eligible age is 18 to 27 years old. Deferments are provided to undergraduate and graduate students, men solely supporting disabled relatives, parents of at least two children and — upon Basilika Decree — to some employees of military-oriented enterprises. Men holding Ph.D. as well as sons and brothers of servicemen killed or disabled during their military service are released of conscription. There are widespread problems with hazing in the Army, where first-year draftees are bullied by second-year draftees, a practice that appeared in its current form after the change to a two-year service term in 3220 To combat this problem, a new Basilika Decree was signed in March 3220, which cut the conscription service term from 24 to 18 months. The term was cut further to one year on 1 January 3221. Thirty percent of Hellenic Armed Forces' personnel were contract servicemen at the end of 3225. For the foreseeable future, the Armed Forces will be a mixed contract/conscript force. By December 3221, The Senate had approved a law in principle to permit the Armed Forces to employ foreign nationals on contract by offering them Ruthenian citizenship after several years service. Yet up to 3221, foreigners could only serve in Ruthene armed forces after getting a Imperial passport. Under a 3221 Defence Ministry plan, foreigners without dual citizenship would be able to sign up for five-year contracts and will be eligible for Imperial citizenship after serving three years. Awards and decorations of the Armed Forces are covered at Awards and Emblems of the Ministry of Defence of the Ruthenian Empire, some people can be awarded by noble titles as well by the Basileus. Reserve Offices Reserve Officers (ROs) are selected among draftees with sufficient educational and physical qualifications. Educational qualifications include possessing a secondary education Lykeion diploma, while physical qualifications are determined in a series of standardized athletic tests. In practice, almost all draftees in possession of a Lykeion diploma will have an YEA (Υποψήφιος Έφεδρος Αξιωματικός, YEA, Reserve Officer Cadet) indication on their conscription invitation, although serving as a reserve officer is not mandatory, and a draftee can decline the offer, albeit in practice most prefer not to decline if asked and instead try not to pass the physical tests. Those who finally choose and pass all the physical and psycho-attitudinal tests necessary to be accepted as Reserve Officer cadets, are first sent for a longer (compared to soldiers' and NCOs') training period in one of the Reserve Officer cadet schools, typically for 16 weeks, after which they are nominated ΔEA (Δόκιμος Έφεδρος Αξιωματικός, DEA, Probationary Reserve Officer, PRO). Service as a PRO is different from a simple conscript's in many ways: PROs are generally subject to a harder training at first as cadets, but are also offered many privileges such as better dwellings, infrastructures and education. After their graduation from cadet academies, PROs are not required to live in barracks but can reside outside the camp and follow the same work schedule of permanent officers, and even receive a salary equal to 60% of a permanent sublieutenant (ca. 800 Dracmas) plus certain bonuses depending on social and service criteria. Each soldier in duty receives Identity Card of the Ruthene Armed Forces. Procurement About 70% of the Ruthene defense industries are located in the Foreign countries. Many defense firms have been privatized; some have developed significant partnerships with firms in other countries. The structure of the state defense order under Basileus Alexandros changed. Priority was given to the acquisition of sophisticated modern weapons, in light of the events in Arendale. Previously, financing of strategic nuclear deterrence forces had been a priority, and up to 80% of assignments for the state defense order were spent on their needs. It was planned that beginning from 2000 the state defense order would comprise two priority directions: assignments for the nuclear deterrence forces, and assignments for purchase of conventional arms including the precision guided weapons. The recent steps towards modernization of the Armed Forces have been made possible by Ruthenia's economic resurgence based on oil and gas revenues as well a strengthening of its own domestic market. Currently, the military is in the middle of a major equipment upgrade, with the government in the process of spending about $200 billion on development and production of military equipment between 3250-3255 under the State Armament Programme for 3260-3270. Mainly as a result of lessons learned during the Communist revolt in Arendale, the State Armament Programme for 3270 was launched in December 3266. Prime Minister Prevezanos announced that 20-21.5 billions of drachmas will be allocated to purchase new hardware in the next 10 years. The aim is to have a growth of 30% of modern equipment in the army, navy and air force by 3280, and of 70% by 3290. In some categories, the proportion of new weapon systems will reach 80% or even 100%. As of 3266, Ruthenia's chief military prosecutor said that 20% of the defense budget was being stolen or defrauded yearly. Structure The Defence ministry of the Empire of Ruthenia serves as the administrative body of the Armed Forces. Since Parsian times the Imperial Council of National Defensehas acted as the main commanding and supervising body of the Ruthene armed forces, However the current General Staff role is being reduced to that's of the ministry of department of strategic planning, the minister himself currently Nikos Galanos may now gaining further executive authority over the troops. Other departments include the personnel directorate as well as the Rear Services, Railway troops, Signal Troops and construction troops. The Chief of the General Staff is currently the Strategos and the General of the Ruthenian Army Daniel Mantzaris. The Ruthene military is divided into the following services: the Imperial Ruthenian Army, the Imperial Ruthenian Navy and the Ruthenian Air Force there also one independient arms of service: the Ruthene Imperial Gendarmerie, the Armed Forces as a whole are traditionally referred as the army, except in some cases, the navy is specifically singled out. Since late 3250, the Ground Forces as well the Air Forces and navy are distributed among four military districts: Northern district, Southern district, Eastern district and Western district, the navy consists of four fleets and one flotilla: * Southern Fleet * Marmoran Fleet * Agionite Fleet * Mauryan Fleet * Decadonnese Fleet The four military districts are connected in four headquarters * Western District (HQ in Massambria) * Northern District (HQ in Massalia) * Southern District (HQ in Ikonion) * Western District (HQ in Auronopolis) The plan, was put in place on 1 December 3276, and mirrors a proposed reorganisation by former Chief of the General Staff Army General Daniel Mantzaris for a Regional Command East which was not in fact implemented. The four commands were set up by a decree of the Basileus Theodoros on 14 July 3268. In July 3268, an Operational-Strategic Command of Missile-Space Defence has also been established on the basis of the former Special Purpose Command of the Ruthene Air Force. It is expected to be operational on 1 December 3268. A decision whether the ADF will be subordinated to the Air Force or the Space Forces has yet to be taken. Commander of the ADF is General-Lieutenant Kostas Alkeos. A Basilika decree of January 3268 named commanders for several of the new organisational structures. Ruthenian security bodies not under the control of the Ministry of Defence include the Gendarmerie of the Ministry of Internal Affairs, the Imperial Border Guard Service (part of the Gendarmerie), the Athanatoi and the rest of the Imperial Protective Service of Ruthenia, and the Ministry of Emergency Situations, the country's civil defense service since 3260 and successor to earlier civil defense units. See Also *Law enforcement in Ruthenia *Ruthenian Military Ranks Category:Militaries Category:Ruthenia